The G Word
by TazzyG
Summary: Yuki is raped by a perverted man who mistakes him for a beautiful girl. Sadly, Yuki's scarred by the incident, mentally unstable, and starts to push away his girlfriend, Tohru. What's wrong with him? What will she do? Rated M just in case. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, it's Tazzy! First, to everyone that's reading my words right now, I'd just like to say thank you for even thinking about reading my story! This is my first one, so can you please review it? It would be great to get some feedback. Just tell me what you think truthfully! Oh, and sorry about the short chapters, I'll try to update more… I'll just shut up and let you read now. *whispers* Thankzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…!**

..::~*~::..

Title: The G Word (Chapter One)

Yuki's POV  
>That stupid cat started it. None of this mess would have ever started if that stupid cat hadn't been so selfish and drank all of the milk in the first place.<p>

You see, it was a regular Friday night in Shigure's house. I had no homework, and no stuff to do for the student council. Tohru was going to make some curry but instead of rice to go with it, she wanted to make mashed potatoes with it. When she opened the fridge to make dinner, the milk carton was empty. "Oh no, Yuki! There's no more milk!" I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. "You know what, I'll go run and get us some milk," I whispered into her ear, kissing her neck. Kyo walked in and saw, us, then turned and marched back out. I ignored him even though I knew he drank it all and turned Tohru towards me. "You don't have to go to the store, Yuki. I'll go!" I laid a finger on her lips, noting her lack of honorifics with my name and smiled. "No, no, I'll go. You can get everything else ready for dinner. I don't mind at all." I gave her another smile. "Well, if you're okay with going..." I silenced her with a kiss. "I shouldn't be too long," I said as we broke apart and I headed toward the door.

I walked down the path, smiling to myself. I was happy. I thought about the blue-eyed girl I had fallen in love with. Tohru was my entire world now. Every tiny thought that ran through my mind revolved around her. I remembered when I confessed my love for her, and let the warm memory wash over me.

..::~*~::..

_I wandered down the hallway and stopped in front of her door, my hands clammy with sweat. I steeled myself to knock. "Who is it?" Her beautiful voice rang out when I had. I took a deep breath of air, and thought to myself, _"It's only Tohru-chan. Go in there and just ask the question already. Stop being stupid!" _I answered more confidently, "Miss Honda, it's me, Yuki. May I come in?" "Sure, you can." I slid the door open and stepped into her room quickly, sliding it closed behind me. Tohru looked up at me from the edge of her bed with her big blue eyes; they shined and smiled at me when she smiled. "What is it, Yuki-kun?" _

_I took another breath of air, and said quietly," Tohru-chan... I have to confess to you that I've fallen in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" For a split second her face was confused, even on the pale side, and I backed up a little and held up my hands. "If I made you uncomfortable or anything, I can leave and we can forget I ever said anything-" she cut me off, spouting, "Oh, no, no, you didn't make me uncomfortable! Don't think that Yuki-kun! I was just surprised... Yes! Surprised! I will be your girlfriend!" Her voice rose and she sprung up off her bed, her fists in the air and a determined look in her eye. God, she looked like I had just asked her to climb Mount Fiji or something. She was so cute like that. _

_"I don't want to feel like I had to pressure you into being my girlfriend, Tohru-chan." I said to her, looking straight into her eyes. They stared back at me, glistening, as she whispered, "Yuki, I love everything about you. You're so kind and sweet to me, and everybody else around you. I want to make you happy, and I do love you. I want to be your girlfriend..." I smiled, inching closer to her until our faces were about a foot apart. "Since you're my girlfriend now, may I kiss you?" She giggled a little bit, "Yes." I quickly closed the gap between us and kissed her lips softly. _

_She wrapped her arms around my waist, and must have forgotten about the curse because she pressed her body against mine. POOF! A cloud of smoke appeared, and I felt her body against me for one quick second before I transformed into a little white rat. She gasped and stuck her hands out, catching me amidst my falling clothes. She hugged me tight, and I looked up at her with love in my eyes. "Tohru... I think I should leave now... I'll see you in the morning. Can you please bring my clothes into my room later?" "Of course," she replied, and set me down on the bed as she sat down. She stroked my fur softly, and whispered, "Good night, my little Prince." I jumped down and nosed her door open, ran down the hallway, and into my room. I laid down on my bed, and as another cloud of smoke enveloped my now naked human body, I thought, _"She said yes!"

As I walked up into the grocery store, I shook my happy thoughts away and bee-lined to the dairy section. I picked up a gallon of milk, then a half-gallon too, so that Kyo would have some milk to drink that wouldn't mess with Tohru's dinner plans. I went back to the front of the store and paid for the milk, bagged it, and headed to the door.

..::~*~::..

**Again, I'm so sorry about the short chapter! I'll try to start updating every three days or so, but that will probably change starting July 11th. I have band camp for about three weeks, and if any of you know about an award-winning marching band, then you know that it is very physical and time-consuming. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Come on, click that nice blue button that's right down there! Please? For me?**

**l l l**  
><strong>vvv<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't judge me for this story. I promise you, I don't normally think like this... I hope... ;D**

**CAUTION: If you hate yaoi, stop reading this and read some other more innocent story because I think that I'm gonna introduce a little yaoi into this. If you're a fan, you still might be disappointed... But what the heck. Read on, people!**

..::~*~::..

A burly man spotted Yuki entering the grocery store. "Whoa, look at that chick!" he exclaimed softly to himself. The man, whose name was Hayato, was a registered pettifowl and a sex offender. He had just gotten out of prison, and he had just so happened to be feeling super horny when Yuki walked in. He thought, _"Man, I wouldn't mind to fuck that sweet little round ass. She looks pretty innocent. I'm gonna fuck her. If she doesn't like it, too bad. This is my lucky day!"_ Sadly, he mistook Yuki for a girl, and planned to rape him. So he stealthily snuck out the door behind him after he had bought the milk.

Yuki's POV  
>I walked outside, a grocery bag swinging in one hand. I thought about the delicious meal that Tohru had planned for everyone, and was really anxious to get home. Unfortunately, I was so focused on my rumbling stomach and the hallucinations of heaps of Tohru's curry concoction piled upon my plate that my normally acute senses were distracted. So, I didn't register the person looming up behind me until it was too late. A heavy hand grabbed mine roughly...<p>

I gasped, mostly in shock and fear. My mind froze, and my body stiffened. The man grabbed my wrist too and tugged on my arm sharply. "Bitch, my name is Hayato, and I'm gonna fuck you good tonight. How do ya like that?" a cruel voice whispered in his ear. **(A/N: I couldn't find a way for Yuki to figure out Hayato's real name, so maybe if he just told him? =D)** Now normally I would probably just pull the creep's arm out of place, or even snap it completely, but for some reason, I didn't move. I just… couldn't. It was like I almost wanted this sicko to do things to me... I knew this Hayato guy couldn't do anything to me that I didn't want. So why didn't I stop him? Hayato dragged me out of the dark alley and into a dimly lit doorway. Inside, (describe the man's place). He threw me on the bed and bound my hands... and that's when everything went dark. The last thing I heard was a squeal of surprise from Hayato as I fell down into the blackness...

..::~*~::..

Yuki's POV  
>I pried open my heavy eyelids slowly, a massive headache tormenting me. I tried to sit up and fell backwards, extremely confused. I was lying in a starchy white hospital bed, underneath thin sheets stiff with starch and my throbbing head resting on thick poofy pillows. <em>How did I get here? What happened?<em> I thought, rubbing my head and saying ouch verbally, wincing at the sharp stab of pain it produced. As the events of my last conscious moment flooded back into my mind, I started to have a mental breakdown. I glanced to the front of the room; a large calendar announced that it was Sunday. There was a wide window that stretched across the room, and I caught my reflection in it, gasping at the person I saw. I looked like I was asleep or even dead, because my purple eyes were like glazed pieces of amethyst; they were like looking at a bright violet fire through a thick piece of foggy glass. A few thoughts were ricocheting around my head at full speed, but they were so short they would drive any good grammar teacher mad with a red pen. They were: _What just happened? Why did I just let it happen? What will I say to everyone, to Tohru?_ I tried to ignore the one thought that didn't bounce around, but instead sat there like a deadweight in my mind: _Maybe I enjoyed that... Because maybe I'm... Not straight..._ I refused to even think the three-letter g-word: gay. Or even bisexual.

Thinking about the horrifying moment, I wondered why the man shrieked right before I blacked out. Shock filled my eyes as I suddenly realized what happened: I had transformed! The sudden intense emotional stress that I had gotten was probably too much for me to handle, and my weak body had transformed, reducing me to a small white rat with large purple eyes, although I was already unconscious by then. That was also probably the falling sensation I had as I blacked out, too.

I heard the door creak open. "Ah, good, you're awake, and in your human form." I lifted my eyes to see Hatori at the foot of my bed. "Ouch… hi." I mumbled, still feeling a little drowsy. "What happened to me?" "Well, all I know is that Hatsuharu here found you as a rat curled up in an alleyway. He had no idea how you had gotten there or why you had changed, so he called me and asked me what to do. He found some clothes for you and we had to wait for you to change back before we could take you to the hospital. I convinced the nurse at the front desk to let you have no visitors, other doctors, or nurses besides myself and identified Sohma members see you. You were still changing forms, so I couldn't risk letting them see you." Hatori said calmly. My gaze swept back across the room; I noticed the cow staring intently at me for the first time. "Oh... hi Haru. Thanks." He gave me a little smile. "God, Yuki, don't do that to me. You scared the crap outta me!" Haru exclaimed slowly, shaking his head slowly. I smiled a little wider at him. "It's not exactly my fault about what happened." I winced again as another wave of pain radiated throughout my head. Hatori was on my other side in a flash. "What hurts? I couldn't exactly ask you earlier when you were asleep, so I couldn't give you any medicine. But now I need you to tell me what happened so I can help you. Haru, leave now. You've done your part." Haru glared up at Hatori, but the dragon ignored his look. Haru sighed and waved goodbye to me. "I'll be back, Yuki. See ya later." He walked about and I watched him go. _Aw... he's so cute when he's like that..._ What? did I seriously just think that Hatsuharu, my _cousin_, is cute? I must've banged my head really hard to think that. I mean, there's nothing wrong with how he looks, I just... shouldn't be thinking stuff like that... I shook my head. Hard. Hatori looked at me intently, probably thing that I was shaking my head to get rid of some pain. Oh, if he knew...

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Hatori in case I started thinking he was cute too. "Yuki," he stated matter-of-factly, "I know exactly what happened to you Friday." I opened one eye sharply. "_Friday?_ But today is Sunday! And what happened then?" He nodded, "You were in a coma for the rest of Friday night, Saturday, and this morning." he paused to let that knowledge sink in, then continued, "Yuki, you were raped. Brutally, I would say. I'll spare you the details, but I will tell you that you have rectal bleeding, black finger-shaped bruises on your arms and torso, and you hit your head hard on the corner of something sharp, hard enough to fracture your skull. Actually, your injuries are surprisingly not as severe as we had thought; you may leave the hospital in as little as a week." I nodded grimly, another hot flash of pain shooting through my head. "Is there any medicine I can take to stop my head pains?" Hatori sighed. "Sorry, you'll just have to deal with it for now. Later I might be able to get you something, but I can't promise anything. Oh, and I won't tell anybody what happened to you. I might have to tell another doctor that... let's say you had a hard time passing a stool." He covered his mouth to hide the tiny smile. My face burned with embarrassment, so I asked him if I could speak to Haru alone. He left the room and Haru walked in.

Sittining close by my face, Haru sat back with a troubled expression. "Yuki..." Haru breathed. "What?" I asked. He bit his lip. "Nothing. It's stupid, just forget I said anything." I smiled softly at Haru. "What is it, Haru? You can talk to me." He sighed. "Yuki, when I saw you in the alley, it made me feel terrible. I had just went to Shigure's house to go see you anyways, and then Tohru said that you went to the grocery store and didn't come back... I knew something was wrong. I went to the store to look for you and then I saw you all curled up... I just started crying. I hate to see you in the hospital like this." He paused, looking down at me. "Yuki... You seriously scared the crap out of me. I thought for a split second that you were gonna die or somethin and I was gonna lose you. And I can't live without you. I love you, Yuki."


End file.
